


Truth Or Dare

by CavannaRose



Series: Ouran High School Host Club Fics [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/M, Kisses, Multi, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: Truth or Dare with the Hitachiins.





	1. Truth or Dare

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Your friend wheedled, tugging on your hand. “We go all the time, and it’s not as risqué as the rumours say. Besides, it’s _your birthday_. They’ll be sure to make a fuss over you. They always do for first time guests.” Mei batted her eyelashes at you in quiet appeal, lips already curling upwards. No matter how much you protested, you both knew she had already won. You always gave in to Mei, and it almost never ended well. She was definitely what your father would consider _a bad influence_. That point alone guaranteed your capitulation to most of her schemes. Still, you couldn’t resist a token protest.

“It is _my_ birthday, so you would think _I_ would get to pick what we do today…” Your eyebrow raised in what you hoped was a sardonic fashion, but your own lips were twitching at the corners as Mei’s face was swept up in delight. She knew she had you.

“Oh come off it. You’re so boring you’d never do anything new if I wasn’t here to drag you along to something fun. Honestly, you are altogether too serious.” Sighing you hold up your hands in defeat, and with a squeal of glee Mei grasps you by the wrist and begins to drag you through the school. Most students are leaving for the day, but even the never-ending tide of young people trying to go home does not daunt Mei. When you reach the stairs up to Music Room #3, there’s almost no one left in the halls, and you stare upwards in trepidation. All sorts of rumours flew around regarding the Host Club. Komatsuzawa in particular had warned you away from the place. He had been your first friend, and you bit your lip in doubt. Mei didn’t much care for Komatsuzawa or his opinions. “Let’s go! The longer you wait here, the more likely you’re going to be late for dinner and then you’re going to be in big trouble!”

Rolling your eyes at Mei’s taunting, you dragged yourself up the stairs. With a flourish, your friend pushed open the doors. A baffling cascade of rose petals came wafting out the door, and you squinted your eyes against the bright light. In the room, the silhouettes of seven young men stood out against the light. Blinking your eyes, they finally came into focus. They were all dressed in traditional looking yukata, and again you felt your lips curl up in a smile. It was the dorkiest thing you had ever seen. “Gentlemen, it appears Princess Mei has brought a first time visitor to us this afternoon. Please come in, lovely lady.”

Striving for politeness you hid a snort of derision behind your hand, masking it as a cough as best you could as you examined the dark haired third year with the glasses that greeted you. It took a moment of searching, but eventually you came up with a name. Kyouya, of the Ootori family. Interesting that someone who looked so studious would be found at a Host Club. Mei dragged you towards the boys, face beaming. “This is my best friend, and it’s her birthday. I thought it would be the perfect time to visit the Host Club for the first time.”

“Indeed, you are most astute, Princess Mei.” A tall blonde gentleman came up behind you, lifting your hand and placing a gallant kiss on the back of it. “Well kitten, what kind of gentleman appeals to you this fine afternoon? Do you perhaps wish for a handsome prince to whisk you away for a quiet tête-à-tête?” His French was flawless, but there was something in his gaze that left you slightly unsettled. As politely as possible you extracted your hand from his, tucking it behind your back where it was safe.

You opened your mouth to respond, but were interrupted by a slender arm wrapping around your shoulders. The brown haired boy shot the princely fellow a look that was hard to interpret. “I don’t think she is that into you, Tamaki-senpai.” The boy’s voice was sticky with false sweetness, and you fought the urge to shake his arm off, when a second arm wrapped around your shoulders from the other side, and a seemingly identical young man pressed against your side, grinning at the blonde.

“It’s her birthday after all, boss. She should be with someone fun. Don’t you want to play a few games with us, kitten?” His fingers curled into the locks of your hair. “After all, if it’s your first time here, what better introduction than with two delightful troublemakers?” Shrugging your shoulders hard enough to shake the twins off, you stepped back to gather your wits and steady your breathing. Looking around for Mei you spot her in the corner with an earnest young man explaining the difference between strawberry cake and raspberry cake. No help from that corner.

The three seemed content to wait for you to decide, and the rising panic you had been fighting disappeared. A sales pitch and some good-natured rivalry and they had almost overwhelmed you. With a small laugh you gesture to the room. “My conversation skills are a bit lacking today. I wouldn’t mind playing a game.” With wicked grins the identical pair of boys each took one of your arms and led you to a quiet little nook with a comfortable couch and a pair of chairs. Instead of sitting in the chairs, though, they crowded onto the couch with you.

“I don’t think she’s ready for our usual game, Kaoru.”

“I quite agree, Hikaru. Would you care for a game of Truth-or-Dare, Kitten?”

Rolling your eyes you gave each of them a shove, batting hands from your shoulders and putting some space between your bodies. “My name is not Kitten, thank you very much. I’m not sure I know you well enough for truth or dare, either, but sure. Why not?” Mei was always trying to convince you to be more adventurous. What could it hurt? If things went further than you were comfortable, you could just demand they let you leave. It’s not like you were a prisoner here or anything.

The twin called Kaoru pouted for a second, and then smirked. “Since I picked the game, and you’re not certain yet, I think Hikaru should start. Truth or dare, dearest brother?” His twin leaned across you, trailing a finger along his brother’s jawline with a soft smile.

“Most people start slow, but you know I like a little excitement, Kaoru. I choose dare.” Maybe the twin act did it for some people, but you weren’t sold. It felt manipulative, and a little insincere. They certainly were laying it on thick. You leaned back on the couch, watching the pair with mild irritation.

“Very well, I dare you to win a kiss on the cheek from our grouchy-looking companion.” Kaoru smirked as your spine straightened. “It has to be willingly given.”

Well, that didn’t seem too bad. If they weren’t going to use the game to be overly forward, perhaps you could settle in and enjoy yourself. With a twinkle of mischief in your eye that matched the twins, you sniffed imperiously and waved your hand towards the sideboard. “I suppose I could deign to buss the cheek of such a miscreant if he would fetch me a cup of tea.” Chuckling with good humour now that you had consented to play, Hikaru trotted off and returned with a delightful oolong. You took a sip before nodding. “A fine job, you deserve a small reward.” He leaned his cheek in close, and you brushed a quick peck across it.

“Thank you, Kitten. Now, I believe that makes it your turn. Truth or dare.”

Though you were starting to relax, and the first threads of trust were beginning to string between the three of you, caution was never a bad idea. “I… I choose truth.”

Devilment was in the boy’s eye as he leaned in close. “Well, if you’re sure. If you had to pick just one of us, who would you pick?”

You rolled your eyes. Boys were so predictable. Maybe you should have chosen dare after all, but you could answer readily enough. It was their fault if their egos got bruised. “At this point? I would pick neither of you. I don’t know you very well, and quite frankly most of what you have done is get on my nerves.” A look of surprise flashed across the brown eyes, but was replaced by smiles and laughter. They held up their hands in defeat. “Whatever. My turn. Truth or dare, Kaoru?”

“Dare. Obviously.”

You thought for a minute, thinking of the dares you and your friends used to do at sleepovers when you were young. “I dare you to pretend you are a dog and collect three belly rubs from people in the room.” You shot him a triumphant smile, and he laughed. Cheerfully dropping to his knees he wandered about, barking at some of the laughing girls spread throughout the room. After collecting two belly rubs, he returned to you, placing his chin on his knee and giving you wide puppy eyes. Unable to resist his good nature, you conceded and rubbed his belly.

He shot up to the couch triumphantly. “You’re sneakier than you look, Kitten. Hikaru, truth or dare.”

“After seeing the wicked mind of our little captured kitten? I choose truth.” Frustrated with the insistence on their idiotic nickname, you still can’t help feeling a bit of victory. You had tricked the tricksters, after all. It was a heady feeling.

“Tell us truthfully, what is your favourite place to kiss a lovely kitten like we have here?” You frowned at the brothers, not liking the direction this was going. Maybe truth wouldn’t be so safe going forward.

Hikaru ran a finger along your neck. “Right here, where the shoulder meets the neck. So delicate and sensitive.” With a small growl you pushed his hand away. “Well Kitten, truth or dare.”

“Dare.” You spat out the word before you could overthink the matter. Best to get it over with.

The second twin scrutinized you carefully, then grinned. “I dare you to kiss us both and tell us who you prefer now.”

With a frustrated sound you pushed up off the couch, nearly knocking over the tea cup and causing Hikaru, who had been leaning in, to sprawl across his brother’s lap. The pair looked at you with feline eyes, a hint of their predatory nature behind their innocent-seeming smiles. “You know what, this game isn’t fun anymore. I’m going home.”

“Be careful Kitten, if you leave now, you still owe us a forfeit.”

Glaring you stopped by the door, unknowingly sealing your fate with a few careless words. “I dare you to collect.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, you made your way to the Newspaper Club room to talk to Komatsuzawa before classes started. He was sitting behind his desk, attempting to appear dignified, a difficult feat to achieve with you perched on the edge of his desk, fiddling with the pens in his cup. “”Honestly, Akira-senpai, it’s not like I actually _wanted_ to go to the stupid Host Club. Mei thought it would be fun, and she talked me into it. She practically dared me! After that what could I do? Back out?” You snorted at the ridiculousness of that particular idea. Not a chance. You weren’t a welcher. Clearly he would have to understand that your reputation as a bold female first year had to be maintained at all costs. It was hard enough to pull off in the voluminous yellow dress as it was.

Komatsuzawa pushed his glasses up his nose, folding his fingers in front of him. “I wish you wouldn’t let Yasamura-kohai make decisions for you. That girl is heading down a troublesome path, and she won’t hesitate to drag you with her. I told your father that I would look out for you. Ouran High School can be very difficult for first years, it’s so easy to be led astray by unsavory elements. That Host Club,” he paused, his face screwed up as if he had tasted rotten meat, “It would be better to be thought a coward than to be thought a silly girl who would associate with those degenerates. Their club should be dissolved and they should all be expelled.”

He was getting worked up, and you could see the vein in his forehead starting to throb. Sure you hadn’t had a great time at the Host Club, but that was hardly the fault of the boys there. It just wasn’t your thing, all that flirting and posturing. Straightforward communication was difficult enough to suss out most days. Rolling your eyes you tipped the cup of pencils over, watching as they rolled across the desk. Komatsuzawa made a strangled sound, kind of like someone letting the air out of a balloon, and lunged forward, trying to stop them from falling to the floor. Instead of helping, you slithered off the desk, standing and watching him, your head tilted to the side.

“I’m not sure I understand all this club rivalry stuff, but I just thought I’d tell you that I’d gone, but that I wouldn’t be going back. I didn’t want you to hear it from someone else, the gossips always blow everything out of proportion, and since I’m not going back, there’s clearly no need to tell my father.” You hesitated, watching as he crawled under his desk to fetch the one pencil that got away. Waiting. Had you laid on the charm too thick on that last bit? Finally he emerged, writing implement held aloft. Still you waited, as patient as you could be. Komatsuzawa wasn’t a bad guy, not really, he just got caught up in the expectations of his father, with the risk that his younger brother would be the one to inherit. He was absolutely devoted to the family business, in a way you could barely wrap your head around.

Finally he resettled himself into his chair, and gave you a long look before replacing the final pencil into the cup with the others. “Though I am not comfortable with the idea of lying to your father if he asks me directly, I suppose I don’t have to bring this up myself. After all, it would only cause him disappointment, and I would not want to inflict that upon him unnecessarily.” Quickly you fought down a smirk of victory. Komatsuzawa’s need to cling to any opportunity that would make him feel superior made him so easy to manipulate, but he was your friend so you tried to restrain yourself for the times it really mattered.  “However, if it happens again, I cannot be expected to withhold information of such flagrantly disreputable behaviour.”

It was better than you had initially expected, so you grinned, turning and heading to the door. He was usually so cutthroat, but over the years of your parents’ association you two had developed a friendship despite your opposing personalities. “Thanks, Akira-senpai.” At the door you paused, turning back to look at him, a devilish twinkle in your eyes. “Will you be coming with your parents to mother’s garden party this weekend? It is, in theory, a celebration fro my birthday. I got the new HanaYume if you wanted to slip away and have a look.”

He stiffened, and you did your best not to laugh, it would give the game away after all. With what dignity you had left him he sniffed. “I am accompanying my parents to your family’s party this weekend, yes, but it would be utterly inappropriate to sneak off with their daughter during the festivities.” He paused, and for a moment you thought maybe he wouldn’t take the bait, but he did, voice raising to an indecorous volume. “And I do NOT read Hana to Yume!!” Chikage and Tomochika paused in the doorway, both struggling to compose their faces. Your own lips twitched with the desire to laugh, but you simply gave your friend a small bow, mostly to hide the delight on your face. Pulling his tail was always fun. He was just so… dignified all the time.

“Of course not Akira-senpai. I would never suggest such a thing. Good morning, Chikage-senpai, Tomochika-senpai. Your boss is awfully testy this morning, I think maybe he didn’t get his tea with breakfast. I recommend one of you go fetch him some.” Maybe it wasn’t nice to shake up Komatsuzawa like that, especially first thing in the morning, but what kind of friend would you be if you didn’t stir the trouble pot every once in a while? Plus, this would keep him as uninterested as you were in any dynastic mergers that your parents might attempt to arrange. You were just that annoying first year he kept an eye on, and it was best for you both if that was how your relationship remained.

You made your way to your first class, tucking into your seat well before the bell rang. You liked to have the time to yourself before lessons started, to prepare for the day mentally. A few minutes later, the Hitachiin twins entered, their eyes scanning the classroom. Noting where you were seated, the pair made a beeline for you. Stifling a groan, you attempted to seem absorbed in setting up your books for the lesson, ignoring the boys as they settled into desks on either side of you. You had no patience for their weird flirtations this morning.

“You ran away from us yesterday, kitten. Right in the middle of our game. Tsk tsk, so very rude.” The one on your left practically purred as he spoke, throwing an arm along the back of your chair as he leaned in close against you. Too close. You could feel the heat of him, and instinctively flinched away, which only pressed you up against the second twin.

“That means you owe us a forfeit for not doing your dare.” The other contributed, seemingly unconcerned by your obvious dismay at being caught between the pair of them. If you remained perfectly still you could _just_ barely avoid touching either of them, but every time you reached for a pen or a sheaf of paper you would brush up against one or the other. It was inevitable.

“Don’t worry, little kitten, we enjoy punishment games.” The left twin rejoined, his lips so close to your ear that you could feel his breath. With a startled squeak, a sound that you would later deny being capable of making, you twisted, smashing his arm with your textbook. Breathing heavily, you glared as he cradled his arm. You were glad he had backed away, leaving you some breathing room, but somehow there was also a sense of… loss? No, that wasn’t right at all. Their little games were starting to mess with your mind. You glared at the twin.

“Hikaru! Are you all right?” The other twin was moving in an instant, one hand at his brother’s waist, the other gently tracing the slightly reddened area where your book had impacted. You were red, with both irritation and embarrassment. They were causing a scene, had forced you to cause a scene. Ignoring the interested stares of your classmates, you dragged your eyes away from the softly murmuring twins, but it was difficult. Your eyes wanted to soak up the gentle way they touched each other, the way their faces were so close together as they spoke. Desperately you stared at the blackboard, ignoring both the twins and your murmuring classmates.

“I’m fine, Kaoru.” He was looking at you. You knew he was. You could practically feel his assessing gaze. “Apparently our little kitten startles easily. We might have to get her declawed before we play any more games.” He laughed, but the sound was edgy, harsh. It electrified your skin and you barely contained your shudder. Revulsion. That was what you were feeling. Certainly not anticipation. Not for the twisted twins who seemed unwilling to leave you alone. Why wouldn’t they just go away? There were a dozen girls prettier than you that they could harass; that would welcome it even.

The one twin, Kaoru, came up beside you, extracting your textbook from your loose grip rather easily before pulling his chair closer and lounging in it. “I forgot my books today, so you’ll just have to share yours.” He gave you a sharp smile. “It will be safer for Hikaru if I hold onto it. You don’t mind, do you?” You wanted to say something, had to, but as you opened your mouth, Hikaru grabbed one of your pens, being careful to stay just out of arm’s reach.

“And I forgot my pens. We were so careless this morning.” Your mouth snapped shut on whatever smart comment you had been about to make. It was better not to egg them on. Everything you said or did seemed to amuse them. Instead you grabbed the rest of your writing utensils off the desk, shoving them back in your case as you meticulously flattened the top sheaf of paper in your exercise book. By the time it was straight again, you had regathered your composure.

Finally the teacher entered, disrupting the twins’ rather obvious plan to drive you insane before lunch time, and you settled into the lesson. Sharing with Kaoru wasn’t actually that bad. Despite what seemed to be an inattentive nature, he was bright, and his commentary on the lesson was not only funny, but often insightful. Not to be outdone, Hikaru continuously inserted observations about everything from what the teacher was wearing (hilarious), to the application of the principles being discussed in business (brilliant). In the end, you didn’t hate sharing with them, but you were still glad when the bell rang, releasing you all for lunch. You could escape to the library to study in peace. For the next hour you would not think of the Hitachiin brothers, or the way they had touched you as casually as they touched each other all through class. No way. You wouldn’t think on that for even a second.


End file.
